voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow White and the Seven Beasts -Wild Beasts-
'Snow White and the Seven Beasts -Wild Beasts-' is a sub story from My Wedding and 7 Rings. Overview You're a princess who's left her castle in search of her one true love. Lost in a deep forest, it's the seven 'beasts' who come to help you!? Summary Prologue You're a princess reading a fairy tale wondering if you're ever going to find your prince charming. Every one around you seems to be getting engaged and your aunt is nagging you to get married as well. After another failed attempt at showing you possible candidates, she takes you to the magical grill and asks it to show you where your true love is. The grill tells you that your prince charming is living in the woods in a cottage with a red roof. With no time to spare, she sends you out into the forest to find him. On the way you meet a woodcarver, he warns you about the seven beasts that lives in the forest. According to the rumours you'll get eaten in one bite if you ever meet one of them. Scared you decide to go back home, but then you get caught in the rain. Searching for shelter you encounter the cottage with the red roof, and see the silhouette of a man. Could he be your prince charming? And why does he have ears!? One after another you see more silhouettes gather and all of the sudden you're surrounded by the beasts. Scared for your life you pass out, and later you wake up inside the cottage. The first person you see is the forest watchman, he tells you that the beasts are his friends. Due to the weather you have to spend the night, but there is no spare rooms. Which one of the beast's room are you going to spend the night in? Asahi You chose to spend the night in Asahi's room, and are shocked to find out that he's a member of an aristocratic beast family. You reject his suggestion to sleep together and spend the night at the sofa. The next day he forcefully takes you out for a walk, where you encounter a starving older man begging for food. Asahi refuses to help the man, and when you question Kitamura about this you hear the story of how Asahi was betrayed by a man he had previously helped... As the weather grow worse, you hear about landslides near your castle, and run home to help. To your surprise Asahi comes along to help, and after he saves you from a landslide you realise that you're in love with him... Hiroto By using eeny, meeny, miny, moe as a selection method you end up spending the night in Hiroto's room. Shortly after making this decision you realise that you've chosen the biggest playboy among the beasts, but even so, he's the perfect gentleman. After spending some time with Hiroto you grow more comfortable in his company, but why does it hurt so much to hear him say that he'll never fall for a human? Kai You chose to spend the night with the beast who's least interested in you, even if you find him rather unfriendly... The other beasts tell you that the reason for this is that he's sister was kidnapped by a human and Kai got severely injured during the incident. Thus leading to Kai's distrust of humans. Still you want to get to know more about Kai, and you realise just how kind he actually is... Then you receive a surprise proposal from a prince, and Kai sends you of with a smile!? CGs Snow White and the Seven Beasts -Wild Beasts-.jpg Trivia Coming soon... Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Sub Stories Category:Sub Stories Category:Asahi Kakyouin Category:Hiroto Chitose Category:Kai Fujisawa